Noche de tormenta
by Corona de lacasitos
Summary: Romano siempre ha padecido desde niño un terrible terror a las tormentas, ¿qué hará ahora que no está España para protegerlo? One-Shot (Spamano unilateral)


¡Buenas!

Sabéis que la inspiración es una maldita a la que le gusta aparecer en el peor momento, ¿verdad? Pues, al parecer, que tuviera la semana llena de exámenes le ha parecido una tentación demasiado grande como para no aparecer. En vez de estudiar me pasaba la tarde pensando en escribir este one-shot (y así me va luego -.-)

Por eso me he puesto las pilas este fin de semana y he escrito esta cosa, porque no sé qué nombre ponerle xD

A pesar de que no haga nada que terminé mi otro fic, me hacía ilusión subir esta historia. Aunque no sé cuándo subiré algo más... y de repente vendrá la inspiración y en dos días tendréis otra historia mía, es que lo veo venir -.-

No se notará mucho porque lo trato desde un solo punto de vista, pero es un spamano unilateral, porque me gusta que uno se enamore y el otro no corresponda. Hm-hm.

En fin, ¡espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sulos personajes me pertenecen, lo único que es mío es esta historia.

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza, capaz de tirar al suelo a cualquier transeúnte descuidado que decidiera pisar la calle, y silbaba amenazadoramente entre hojas y paredes. La lluvia chocaba ferozmente contra puertas y cristales, buscando una forma de entrar en las viviendas y locales e inundarlos con sus gruesas y abundantes gotas. Los relámpagos y los rayos y truenos hacían estremecer a la ciudad, asustándola con sus haces de luz cegadores y sus rugidos que provocaban temblores a los cimientos de cada edificio. Las nubes negras encapotaban todo el cielo para evitar que ninguna estrella curiosa ni la blanquecina luz lunar dieran la esperanza de que la pesadilla fuera a terminar en breves. Oh, no, esto no había hecho más que empezar, y la noche era muy larga.

Aquella era una de las peores tormentas que habían azotado Roma en los últimos diez años. Ninguno de los habitantes de la capital se atrevía a salir de sus casas, aterrados por las ráfagas de aire y el helado aguacero que los empaparía en segundos. Había pasado ya largo rato desde que se había cortado la luz eléctrica, y la mayoría de los ciudadanos se reunían alrededor de velas encendidas o se iban directamente a la cama, confiando en el cálido y seguro refugio que ofrecían las mantas. Aunque estuvieran en pleno verano, el ambiente era húmedo y mucho más frío de lo habitual.

Todos esperaban que ese temporal terminara pronto para así poder irse a dormir con tranquilidad, sin el constante y siniestro repiqueteo de las gotas contra sus cristales, ni el aullido del viento retumbando en sus oídos, ni el bramido de las nubes aterrando tanto a niños como adultos que creían que el cielo se estaba desgarrando, pues no podía haber otra razón para un sonido tan terrible.

Por supuesto, las representaciones del país no se habían librado de tan terrible tormenta, y su casa, situada en las afueras de la ciudad, se veía sacudida por tan feroz fuerza de la naturaleza. Cuando un rayo iluminó el paisaje, seguido instantáneamente por un trueno, se pudo escuchar cómo dos chillidos histéricos, similares a los de dos ratoncitos, salían de la casa.

Romano, bajo las sábanas, temblaba de puro terror. Desde niño había sufrido un miedo atroz a las tormentas, y, aunque ahora era una nación declarada, un adulto que, en teoría, ya había madurado, sus fobias y terrores le perseguían. Veneciano también debería estar aterrorizado, ya que era tan cobarde y asustadizo como Romano, o incluso más. Sin embargo, ni él se atrevía a salir de la cama para comprobar que el norteño estuviera bien ni Veneciano había aparecido por allí. Bah, para qué se preocupaba, si desde que conocía al patatero de Alemania pasaba de él completamente, como si no existiera. Seguro que había llamado a ese mastodonte por teléfono para decirle que tenía miedo y habrían acabado soltándose ñoñerías que empalagarían incluso a… mierda, no se le ocurría una persona más ñoña que Veneciano.

Otro trueno le alejó de esos pensamientos y se encogió todavía más sobre sí mismo. En momentos como ese deseaba volver a ser un niño que vivía en casa de España… Maldita sea, la razón era simple: cuando vivía con el bastardo español, nunca estaba solo, y menos en una tempestad. Desde el primer momento en el que España lo oyó llorar durante una tormenta, siempre estuvo a su lado. Se acercaba a él y lo primero que hacía era rodearlo fuertemente con sus brazos, proporcionándole seguridad y calor. Después siempre le acariciaba el pelo mientras le susurraba con voz dulce palabras de ánimo, logrando que se calmara hasta el punto de quedarse más de una vez dormido sobre el regazo del español. Si no ocurría, España se tumbaba a su lado y le contaba historias hasta que el cansancio podía con el cuerpo del niño.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso alguien creía que iba a negarse a sí mismo que le gustaba esa parte de España? Puede que ese bastardo fuera un cabeza hueca la mayor parte del tiempo, pero sabía cómo tratar a Romano. Aunque, por supuesto, el italiano nunca iba a reconocerlo en voz alta. Tampoco iba a llamar a España para que lo apoyara moralmente, ¿dónde quedaría su orgullo? Además, ese bastardo lo vería como un gesto tierno e infantil, y Romano llevaba bastante tiempo deseando que España…

De repente su móvil sonó, lo que le hizo saltar de la cama entre temblores. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio el número notó que se relajaba levemente para volver a ponerse nervioso. ¿Acaso tenía telepatía y sabía que estaba pensando en él?

− ¿_Pronto_? − preguntó. Su voz sonó ahogada e intentó disimularlo con un carraspeo.

− Roma, ¿qué tal estás? − oyó la voz de su ex tutor preocupada al otro lado del aparato y no pudo evitar calmarse. La voz de España tenía algo que conseguía sosegarlo al instante.

− ¿Cómo voy a estar? Bastardo, llamar a estas horas por una tontería…

− ¿Entonces estás bien? − Romano escuchó un suspiro aliviado al otro lado de la línea −. Menos mal… Me ha dicho Prusia que hay una tormenta muy fuerte en tu casa y…

− ¿Cómo sabe el patatero desteñido que hay una tormenta? − lo cortó el italiano. Directamente, ¿cómo podía saber ese ególatra algo que no estuviera relacionado con él mismo?

− Al parecer tu hermano ha llamado a Alemania porque tenía miedo − rió suavemente, pero no había cambiado, seguía siendo la risa alegre y cristalina de España −. Y como estaba hablando yo con Prusia por mensajes, me lo ha contado y he pensado que tal vez necesitabas apoyo. Siempre te han dado mucho miedo las tormentas − volvió a reír; aunque lo hiciera sin malicia, Romano se ofendió.

− Pues ya ves que ahora no. Que no soy ningún crío, bastardo, he crecido y…

Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando un rayo volvió a cruzar el cielo nocturno y trajo con él un espantoso trueno. Romano dejó escapar un chillido y de nuevo se escondió bajo las sábanas temblando, aunque mantenía el móvil pegado a su oreja.

− Ya veo, ya veo − oyó que se burlaba España. Podía imaginarse la enorme e irritante sonrisa que debía recorrer su cara −. Ay, Roma, por mucho que hayas crecido seguirás siendo un niño. Si tenías miedo podrías haberme llamado antes, ¿sabes? Tu jefe siempre tendrá tiempo para ti, chiquitín − continuó con un falso y divertido tono paternal, aunque el cariño era latente en sus palabras.

Romano sintió que sus nervios por la tormenta derivaban en ira. Maldita sea, allí estaba el problema que nunca había sido capaz de solucionar: España seguía viéndolo como un niño. Daba igual que hubiera crecido, que se hubiera independizado, que hubiera formado una gran nación junto a su hermano; a ojos de España, siempre sería un crío asustadizo que necesita hechizos para levantar el ánimo.

Y eso le enervaba en demasía.

− Un niño no estaría a cargo de una nación mejor que la tuya − respondió ácidamente, como si sus palabras fueran puro veneno.

Sin embargo, al no escuchar más que el silencio al otro lado de la línea (obviamente, la tormenta en el exterior seguía rugiendo como si fuera una bestia al acecho) se inquietó. Maldita sea, siempre acababa igual, espantando al español con sus crueldades. Puede que el otro no tardara en recuperar el humor, pero eso no significaba que aceptara las palabras de Romano sin problemas.

− ¿Hablas de la situación económica? − preguntó finalmente España. Aunque su voz no sonaba ofendida, Romano sabía que había dejado de sonreír y, seguramente, se estaría rascando la punta de la nariz. Era un acto reflejo que hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso −. Roma, ya sé que he estado bastante mal a veces, e incluso hubo un momento en el que estuve a punto de palmarla − "Y tanto, bastardo, si tuve que ir yo a rescatarte… ¡Y encima te recuperaste de la nada, mientras yo estaba dejándome la piel por ti!" gruñó el italiano mentalmente. Lo único que había ganado de esa situación fue el respeto de la mafia, al menos durante un tiempo −, pero voy saliendo adelante, ¿no crees? Hago lo que puedo por mi gente. Además, nadie está en su mejor situación ahora mismo, vosotros dos tampoco estáis para tirar cohetes… Ah, por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con la mafia? Siempre has tenido muchos problemas con ellos.

"Bastardo, siempre cambiando de tema" volvió a refunfuñar en su cabeza, aunque debía agradecer que el español hubiera decidido desviar la conversación a otro punto, o hubieran terminado discutiendo de forma muy fea.

− Pues cómo voy a ir si son un grano en el trasero − se quejó acomodándose en la cama −. Son unos malditos moscones tocapelotas, sólo que visten bien.

España se echó a reír.

− ¡Pero no te burles, imbécil!

− Lo siento, lo siento − respondió entre risas −. Ay, qué tonto ha sido esto… Por favor, Roma, nunca cambies − añadió sin dejar de reír.

El italiano no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante ese comentario, pero afortunadamente España no estaba allí para apreciarlo. No era de extrañar que reaccionara de esa manera. Después de tantos años a la sombra de su hermano, en los que todo el mundo le exigía ser más similar a Veneciano, que España le pidiera que nunca cambiara era un hecho insólito y bastante reconfortante. Puede que ese bastardo fuera idiota y prefiriera a Veneciano (podía vivir con ello aunque no le gustara en absoluto), pero lo apreciaba por quien era y eso ya era un gran punto a su favor.

− La verdad es que tampoco es que hayas cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años − siguió hablando el ojiverde −, pero eres genial de por sí, así que ni se te ocurra intentar cambiar. Ya tengo bastante con ver cómo mi niño se hace un hombre hecho y derecho − fingió que se emocionaba, o tal vez lo hacía de verdad.

− ¿P-pero tú de qué hablas ahora? ¿A qué viene tanto dramatismo? Pareces Francia, joder.

− Es que… ¿sabes?, hace poco volví a la antigua mansión, para ver como estaba después de tantos años.

La vieja mansión… aquel enorme caserón en el que se había criado el italiano cuando sólo era una pequeña colonia, siempre al cuidado de España. Aunque el muy bastardo lo abandonara para ver a sus niños de América, siempre acababa regresando, se disculpaba y se volvía a comportar como el bastardo que sólo sabía dar cariño a los demás, curando temporalmente el dolor que le provocaba su ausencia a Romano. Por culpa de esa actitud nunca había podido odiarlo, simplemente era incapaz.

− Pues hecha una mierda, ¿cómo va a estar? Llevas siglos sin ir − le acusó.

− Es que he estado muy ocupado − se excusó −. Al menos sigue en pie, aunque está destrozada y llena de plantas y animales salvajes. Además han roto los cristales, has rayado los muebles y han pintado las paredes con grafitis. − El tono con el que hablaba España era de tristeza, y no era para menos. Su antiguo hogar, aquel en el que había vivido durante siglos y estaba lleno de recuerdos, tanto dulces como amargos, se había convertido en una pocilga, en una ruina, en una sombra de lo que fue el pasado.

Por supuesto, a Romano también le hervía la sangre al pensar en su casa destrozada por los maleantes. Ahora lo único que quería era ir allí y montar guardia para que, en cuanto apareciera algún gilipollas que quisiera destrozar su antiguo hogar, pudiera reventarlo a balazos. No iba a permitir que ningún bastardo…

− Pero no te preocupes − comentó España. Al parecer no le importaba que Romano apenas participara en la conversación, precisamente lo había llamado para calmarlo y conforme más hablara, el italiano se abstraería cada vez más de la tormenta que azotaba su actual casa −, no me importó nada de eso y estuve un buen rato perdiéndome por las habitaciones y los pasillos. ¿Y sabes qué? Todo lo que veía, cada esquina, cada objeto, me traía un recuerdo, un recuerdo precioso y valioso que viví con vosotros, los que vivisteis conmigo en esa casa. Y en la mayoría de esos recuerdos estabas tú, Roma.

Romano enrojeció hasta las orejas y se cubrió el rostro con las mantas, aunque España no pudiera verlo. No le gustaba que ese bastardo dijera cosas tan vergonzosas tan a la ligera, hacía que se sintiera extraño, como si una sensación fría y cálida al mismo tiempo, aunque agradable, invadiera su cuerpo. En esos momentos sus defensas se bajaban sin darle oportunidad de evitarlo y su corazón se aceleraba de forma casi dolorosa, sus mejillas se pintaban de un color carmesí y sentía que le faltaba el aire, por lo que respiraba a bocanadas grandes y exhaustivas. Aterrado por esa sensación desconocida aunque ya familiar, lo único que sabía hacer era huir lejos del español y volver a su lado en cuanto recuperara la normalidad. Sin embargo, desconocida era al principio, y después de mucho tiempo de asimilación y aceptación, se atrevió a ponerle un nombre.

Un nombre que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta, incluso evitaba pensarlo por las consecuencias que acarreaba.

− Te tengo dicho que no digas cosas así − susurró con voz más suave, avergonzado. Ahora se encontraba en ese estado de vulnerabilidad que tanto odiaba, pero no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para coger el teléfono y colgar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba la voz de su ex tutor, que quería alargar la conversación todo lo posible.

− Pero es cierto, Roma. Has sido, y sigues siendo, alguien muy importante en mi vida.

"Por favor, para" suplicó mentalmente. Odiaba que ese tipo fuera tan dulce con él, porque esa dulzura le provocaba emociones que no debería sentir. No con la persona que lo crió, a la que debería querer como a un padre.

− Estuve vagando mucho por la mansión y, en parte, me arrepiento de no haberme quedado a vivir en ella. Aunque luego pienso, ¿qué voy a hacer allí? Es una casa enorme, demasiado para una sola persona, y no tiene sentido vivir allí si no estamos todos sus habitantes. Os echaría de menos a cada instante.

− ¿A nosotros? − preguntó. Se dejó resbalar por el colchón hasta acabar tumbado en la cama, tapado con las sábanas hasta la nariz y con una oreja pegada a la almohada para aislar el sonido del exterior, de forma que sólo escuchaba con claridad la voz de España en el oído que atendía al teléfono.

− Ya sabes, tú, Bélgica… − Volvió a soltar una risita −. Incluso echaría de menos a Holanda.

Hubo un instante de silencio. Romano ya no prestaba atención a la tormenta, sólo esperaba impacientemente a que España siguiera hablando.

− Guau… − oyó suspirar a España −. Roma, ojalá estuvieras aquí. Qué bonito… Hice bien en seguir vuestro consejo e irme a vivir a las afueras, en la ciudad no se puede ver esto.

− Bastardo, desde un teléfono no se puede ver − comentó, a punto de coger un vuelo a España para pegarle un golpe en la cabeza. Si es que ese hombre llega a ser más despistado y se deja la cabeza en algún lugar de Europa, o de América, o de Asia. Maldita sea, directamente podría haberla perdido en el fondo del mar y no se enteraría.

− Ah, perdón. Acabo de salir al jardín y… guau − repitió −, el cielo está lleno de estrellas. − Oyó movimiento al otro lado de la línea, pero no pudo adivinar qué estaba haciendo España −. Me recuerda a esas noches de verano en las que nos tumbábamos en la hierba a buscar estrellas fugaces, ¿te acuerdas?

− Hm-hm…

− Siempre encontrábamos un montón, y tú eras todo un monstruito a la hora de escoger deseos. − Volvió a reír −. Siempre pedías que me ocurriera algo malo, que me perdiera en el mar, o que me mataran en la guerra, o que me volviera alérgico a los tomates. Menos mal que ninguno se cumplió.

Romano hizo una mueca triste. Es verdad, siempre que España le preguntaba qué había pedido le respondía algo similar. Sin embargo, era mentira, siempre era mentira. Sabía de sobras que si contabas tu deseo, éste no se cumplía, por lo que siempre lo había guardado con recelo dentro de su cabeza. Y nunca cambiaba, pedía lo mismo una y otra vez, a las estrellas fugaces, a las velas de la tarta de cumpleaños, o a cualquier superstición humana que cumpliera deseos:

"Por favor, que España no me abandone."

Y por ahora se había cumplido; aunque no se vieran cada varios meses, a veces incluso cada varios años, España lo trataba con el mismo cariño que antaño. Nunca se había vuelto más frío y distante, sino que seguía siendo el hombre idiota, feliz y meloso de siempre, a pesar del pésimo trato que le daba Romano. En esos momentos le daban ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza y darle las gracias miles de veces, por no cambiar nunca y seguir queriéndole aunque tuviera una actitud despreciable con él, pero jamás se rebajaría tanto.

Sin embargo, sabía que algún día España se cansaría de él. Y Romano se arrepentiría de no haberlo tratado como se merecía, pero su vergüenza y timidez le impedían demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el español, o al menos parte de ellos.

− Aún sigo esperando a que te salga un sarpullido por comer tomates − se burló, aunque lo hacía con cariño y España lo sabía.

− Qué malo eres, Roma − le siguió el juego con guasa.

− Eres un devorador de tomates, bastardo. Si dejaran de gustarte, todas esas pobres delicias que destrozas serían para mí.

− ¡Pero tú quieres que me sienten mal!

− Quiero verte sufrir − mintió con maldad. No soportaría ver a España sufrir.

− Qué malo − repitió, pero no tardó en reír −. Ay, sienta bien tener una conversación así de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

− Ajá… − El español tenía razón. Hacía años que no tenía una conversación tan relajada con nadie y era gratificante. Casi no recordaba lo que era hablar con alguien de esa forma tan pacífica y llena de confianza.

− Aunque sería mejor si te estuviera viendo la cara, no me gustan los teléfonos por eso − se quejó −. Es mejor ver a la persona con la que hablas y saber si lo que le has dicho le ha provocado una sonrisa. Además, te echo de menos.

− ¿A-a mí? − balbuceó mientras el calor volvía a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

− Pues claro, a ti, y a tu hermano, a Prusia… incluso a Francia, y mira que vivo a su lado y lo veo mucho más que a vosotros.

Ah, así que era eso… No pudo evitar decepcionarse.

− Oye, podríamos vernos este verano. Podrías venir a mi casa, o… ¡No, mejor! ¿Y si vamos de acampada?

− ¿Acampada?

− Sí, nos vamos al monte, hacemos senderismo y luego acampamos en un claro o algo similar. Sería divertido y a mí me apetece mucho. Además, en verano los bosques están a una temperatura perfecta, porque como son húmedos y dan sombra, no te asas de calor. Eso sí, tendríamos que llevar protector solar y gorra, o nos podría dar una insolación. ¡Y chaquetas para la noche! Que luego hace mucho frío.

− No es mala idea… − Una duda asaltó su mente, lo que le hizo volver a enrojecer −. E-espera, ¿iríamos nosotros dos? ¿Solos, tú y yo? ¿Nadie más?

− ¿Hm? Hombre, si quieres que venga más gente, podría venir también Vene, aunque entonces también vendría Alemania. Ah, y también podrían venir Prusia y Francia, y…

− ¡Ya vale! − lo cortó antes de que decidiera invitar a toda Europa. En realidad, hubiera preferido que estuvieran sólo España y él, pero siempre tenía que abrir su bocaza −. Idiota, a este paso vas a organizar una cumbre mundial en mitad del bosque.

− ¿Entonces te parecen bien los que te he dicho?

− No − gruñó −. No pienso ir de excursión con el macho patatas de Alemania ni su hermano desteñido. Y tampoco voy a soportar a tu pervertido amigo francés, ¡fijo que intenta violarme mientras duermo!

− Oye, Roma, no deberías juzgar así a Francia. Sí que tiene un historial muy largo de ligues, pero eso no significa que los fuerce. Aunque no te lo creas, él respeta a la gente.

− Me da igual, sigo sin fiarme − insistió, terco.

− En fin… Pero es que si va Alemania, Veneciano será mucho más feliz. Es su mejor amigo y le gusta estar con él. Y Prusia y Francia son mis amigos y quiero que vengan, ¿no podrías hacerlo por mí?

Mierda, podía imaginarse la carita de súplica de España. Intentó quitársela de cabeza, pero esos ojitos de cachorro eran insistentes y al final suspiró.

− ¡Vale, vale! Que vengan, pero luego no te arrepientas.

− Gracias, Roma − respondió con sinceridad y alegría −. Ah, encima somos pares, así que nadie tendrá que dormir solo.

− ¿Dormir solo? ¿Tenemos que compartir las tiendas?

− Claro, es que así se aligera el peso. No es lo mismo llevar tres tiendas de campaña que seis, así que es mejor dormir en parejas. Tampoco es como si las tiendas fueran minúsculas, dos personas caben de sobra.

− Y-ya veo.

− Podríamos ir planeando ya las parejas, ¿qué te parece? Así luego no habrá discusiones.

− Si ni siquiera sabemos si van a ir todos, bastardo, no te hagas ilusiones que luego se echarán para atrás y tú te deprimirás.

− No creo, Roma, a todos nos gusta escapar de nuestros deberes como naciones de vez en cuando. Además, es que si no luego lo dejaré para el último minuto y no será muy buena idea, podríamos pasarnos la noche discutiendo. Venga, que ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

El italiano resopló.

− Haz lo que quieras, lo harás diga lo que diga.

− Cómo me conoces. − Volvió a echarse a reír −. A ver, a ver… Podrías dormir tú con Vene-

− No funcionará, en cuanto cierre los ojos se meterá en la tienda del macho patatas − lo cortó con irritación −. Parece mentira que no lo sepas.

− Es verdad… Entonces será mejor que pongamos a Alemania y a Veneciano en una tienda y no los toquemos, ¿verdad?

Romano, a pesar de que esa decisión le molestaba de una forma inimaginable, aceptó. Daba igual lo que hiciera, su hermano se iría a dormir con el macho patatas y no podría evitarlo.

− Entonces estamos Prusia, Francia, tú y yo. − Casi pudo oír cómo las neuronas de España empezaban a pensar −. ¿Y si me pongo yo con Prusia y tú con…?

− ¡España! − rugió −. ¿Quieres que me vaya a dormir con el puto pervertido que me violará?

− Ya te he dicho que…

− ¡Me da igual, no pienso dormir con él! Como mínimo me manoseará, tal y como hace contigo, y eso no pienso soportarlo.

− Te equivocas, Roma, Francia nunca me ha manoseado.

Ese bastardo era demasiado ingenuo y despistado, no le cabía duda. Aunque tal vez era mejor que nunca supiera la verdad.

− Lo que tú digas.

− Está bien… ¿Y si duermes con Prusia y…?

− Tú _tampoco_ vas a dormir con el pervertido manoseador − ordenó con un tono amenazador. No iba a permitir que nadie, y menos el francés, tocara un solo pelo de España.

Pero, joder, ¿tanto le costaba entender que Romano quería dormir con él? Si incluso parecía que quisiera que Romano se lo pidiera, ¡qué tonto! Como si el italiano fuera a admitir algo así por las buenas. Que estuviera más relajado de lo habitual no lo convertía en un bicho sincero y mimoso como Veneciano.

− Además, como me hagas dormir con el desteñido mandaré a la mafia a por ti, y sabes que lo cumpliré.

− Vale, vale, fiera, no hace falta alcanzar esos extremos. − España reía conforme hablaba, pero a Romano no le molestaba. Prefería oír a España reír a que tomara en serio sus amenazas. Que quisiera que lo respetara como un igual no significaba que quisiera que lo temiera −. ¿Entonces quieres dormir conmigo?

"Bastardo, eres demasiado directo" pensó mientras se sonrojaba.

− Joder, si tengo que escoger entre tus amigos y tú, entonces sí. No significa que quiera estar contigo, de todos modos.

− Al menos soy la mejor opción − se auto-consoló −. A mí sí me hace ilusión dormir contigo, en realidad. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

− Sólo que ahora soy de tu estatura − comentó, irritado, mientras se frotaba los ojos. El sueño empezaba a hacer mella en él, pero no quería dejar de hablar con España. No quería despedirse de él, no tan pronto.

− ¡Mejor! Más Romano para abrazar.

− ¡Ni se te ocurra abrazarme!

− Pero, Roma, yo quiero abrazarte.

− Y yo quiero que no me abraces.

− Pues estamos en una encrucijada − comentó, pensativo.

− No me digas.

− ¿Y si sólo te abrazo con un brazo? Ni para ti ni para mí.

− ¡Que no! No quiero que me toques y punto.

España se quedó callado durante un rato, momento que aprovechó Romano para soltar un gran bostezo.

− Por favor, Roma… − suplicó.

No, no, otra vez los ojos de cachorrito mentales no. No sería capaz de negarse y España tendría vía libre para abrazarlo y mimarlo hasta que el corazón de Romano explotara. ¡Él no quería una muerte tan patética como esa!

− Que no, jod… − otro bostezo le impidió seguir hablando. Sus ojos se cerraron inevitablemente y se removió en la cama hasta encontrarse cómodo.

− ¿Tienes sueño? Vaya, soy un mal jefe, mira que mantenerte despierto hasta tan tarde… − Oyó uno de los bostezos de oso que solía dar España. Joder, ese hombre no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza −. Creo que yo también me voy a la cama, se me están empezando a cerrar los ojos.

− Eres el peor jefe de todos − murmuró Romano a punto de quedarse sopa.

− Ya veo, ya. Buenas noches, Roma, y que tengas dulces sueños. _Te quiero_ − dijo las últimas palabras en español, provocando que el corazón de Romano se saltara un latido.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder España colgó el teléfono. Ya había cumplido con su objetivo de tranquilizar a su Roma, y por si fuera poco había conseguido hacer planes con él. ¡Se moría de ganas de ver a su niño y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas! Aunque estaba muy cansado, más le valía irse a la cama y avisar a todos sobre la acampada al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, Romano todavía no se había separado del teléfono. Le hubiera gustado haberse quedado dormido escuchando la voz de España, pero después de ese "te quiero" no se veía capaz de conciliar el sueño, al menos hasta que su corazón se calmara.

Algo deprimido, alargó la mano hasta dejar el móvil en la mesita de noche y se arrebujó entre las mantas, sintiendo un extraño vacío dentro de él. Odiaba ser tan cobarde… nunca era capaz de responder con un "_ti voglio bene_". Aunque más que por cobardía, lo que le impedía pronunciar esas palabras era el hecho de que no eran sinceras. Sí, quería a España, pero no era sólo cariño. Lo que sentía era mucho más intenso que eso. Le tenía un profundo aprecio y respeto, por supuesto, pero también le atraía y lo deseaba de forma que rayaba la obsesión. Quería que España fuera solo suyo, y de nadie más. Por eso los celos le invadían cada vez que le veía hablar y sonreír con otra nación, por eso se enfadaba y deprimía cuando mencionaba lo maravilloso que era Veneciano. Quería ser el único a los ojos de España, porque el español era el único a sus ojos.

Sí, lo amaba, desde que era un niño había estado enamorado de ese bastardo que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Llevaba seis largos siglos loco por el idiota español de sonrisa imborrable y él nunca había dado señales de corresponderle, aunque tampoco veía muy normal que se pasara el día abrazándolo y diciéndole lo mono que es. Aunque… eso último no era bueno. Quería que España lo viera guapo, atractivo, _sexy_, pero no mono o adorable. Adorables son los niños y los animales, no los adultos.

Maldita sea, por esa actitud del español no era capaz de declararse. Hasta que no empezara a verlo como a un adulto, como a su igual, Romano no se atrevería a declarar en voz alta lo mucho que lo amaba.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, dejando que todo su cuerpo se relajara. Algún día encontraría el valor para confesarle al español lo que sentía; hasta entonces, se contentaría con tenerlo a su lado.

* * *

Yuju, fuff spamano :D

Ojo, que España no corresponda a Romano no implica que no lo quiera un montón; son distintas formas de querer ^^

Sin más que decir, ¡besos!


End file.
